Une retenue des plus instructives
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Session II] Ecrit par Pandelfique. Charlie se retrouve en colle avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite, il en apprend bien plus qu'il ne le pensait sur ses parents.
_Hello mes petites Patacitrouilles,_

 _On vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec le premier texte de la seconde session de prompts._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh._

 **Un prompt proposé par :** ShadeD

 **L'auteur qui y répond est :** Pandelfique

 **Personnages principaux :** Charlie Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid

 **Contexte :** Charlie est en colle dans la forêt interdite pendant sa sixième année.

 **Phrases/Mots à placer :** « Cacahuètes », « Voldemort », « J'ai fait pipi au lit jusqu'à mes huit ans »

* * *

 **Une retenue des plus instructives**

Charly sortit des vestiaires, les cheveux encore mouillés. L'entraînement de Quidditch ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait voulu, et la nuit était déjà tombée. Il se mit en marche pour le château, l'esprit rempli de stratégies. Le match contre Poufsouffle approchait à grand pas, et Charly, pour sa deuxième année en tant que capitaine, ne laissait pas une seule soirée de repos à ses équipiers.

Si l'année dernière, ils n'avaient pas gagné la Coupe, c'était parce que le Gardien s'était cassé le poignet juste avant le match fatidique. Et Charly espérait bien finir premier cette année.

L'esprit embrumé par la fatigue, il ne vit pas l'ombre qui l'attendait devant le château. Cette dernière se jeta sur lui et le fit basculer. Ils retombèrent tous les deux sur le sol en riant.

– Que me vaut cet enthousiasme, ma chère Nymphadora ?

– Juste une envie subite de casser un membre au Capitaine Weasley pour laisser mon équipe gagner !

– Dans ce cas, je crois que tu viens de te louper, rétorqua Charly en faisant semblant de s'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

– Quel dommage. Tu n'oublies pas ta retenue avec Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est ce soir ? Interrogea le roux, les yeux écarquillés.

– Non non, je te préviens un mois à l'avance, soupira son amie, blasée.

– Nom d'une **cacahuète** , j'avais complètement zappé ! C'est pour quoi, celle-là ?

– Quand on a enfermé Lloyd dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

– Exact, merci. On l'a fait ensemble ?

– Les profs ont jugé bon de nous séparer, alors je récure les toilettes.

– Deviennent de plus en plus intelligents, ces profs, grommela Charly, arrachant un rire léger à son amie.

Loris Lloyd était un Gryffondor exécrable de sixième année, dans le dortoir de Charly. Si son intelligence était aussi démesuré que son orgueil, nul doute qu'il serait le premier sorcier derrière Merlin. Alors, aidé par sa meilleure amie pousoufflesque, Charly lui jouait régulièrement des tours, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire avoir. Mais comme Lloyd était populaire, beaucoup lui étaient fidèles et dénonçaient les deux farceurs.

Les deux amis se quittèrent pour aller manger, décidant de se retrouver devant la cabane d'Hagrid pour l'heure de la retenue de Charly, celle de Tonks étant beaucoup plus tôt.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

– Vingt-deux heures, c'est tard, quand même, ronchonna Charly.

– Cinquante-trois, déclama Tonks, les yeux plongés dans un livre.

– Arrête de compter ! C'est vrai, argua le roux, que vingt-deux c'est tard.

– Cinquante-quatre.

Charly se renfrogna, décidé à ne plus prononcer cette maudite phrase. Il leva la tête et regarda aux alentours. Ils attendaient Hagrid depuis cinq bonnes minutes, pour qu'il leur explique leur retenue. Quand il arriva enfin, les deux émirent un soupir de soulagement.

– Salut vous deux, désolé pour le retard. Z'allez bien ?

– Nickel ! Alors, ma retenue ?

– Forêt Interdite. Le professeur Chourave veut des plantes spéciales. De la racine de Belzétha et des orchidées lunaires.

– FORET INTERDITE ? S'écria Charly.

Il en avait fait des colles, mais c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait pénétrer légalement dans la Forêt.

– Effrayé Weaslâche ?

– Tu parles, même **Voldemort** ne me fais pas peur, fit le roux en gonflant le torse.

– Tu sais, même si tu as peur, je t'accepterai quand même, Weaslâche. Mais en attendant, j'y vais. Hagrid ? Interpella-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grave s'il se perd accidentellement, il ne manquera à personne.

– C'est noté, répondit le géant avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille s'éloigna, ses cheveux bleus flottant au vent. Hagrid sortit son chien, Quylar, un gros et vieux molosse adorable avec les humains, mais très agressif. S'estimant prêts, les deux aventuriers partirent dans l'immense Forêt.

Charly n'y était venu que quelques rares fois au cours de sa scolarité. En deuxième année, un pari avec Tonks l'avait forcé à ramener des tentacules d'Acromentulas. Autant dire qu'il avait failli mourir, mais son expédition était restée méconnue de l'équipe professorale. Sûrement un coup de chance, ou un hasard. C'était d'ailleurs ce pari qui avait marqué le commencement de son amitié avec la très célèbre Nymphadora Tonks.

Il y était retourné une deuxième fois en quatrième année pour voler une variété de fleur qui ne poussaient que les soirs de pleine lune. Pour fabriquer une potion qu'ils avaient ensuite utilisé le premier avril. Tous les habitants du château s'étaient soudainement transformés en animaux, tous différents. Cela avait évidemment causé quelques soucis pour retrouver les élèves qui s'étaient métamorphosés en acariens (il y en avait bien eu!) ou pour dire les mots de passe, mais dans l'ensemble, tout le monde avait trouvé ça relativement marrant, à part le Professeur McGonagall, qui s'était vu transformé en paresseux.

Les autres escapades n'avaient pas de buts particuliers, à part celui de violer allégrement le règlement. Mais ça, c'était habituel, voyons.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Charly ne vit pas la soudaine racine qui apparut subitement sous ses pieds. Grâce à ses réflexes incroyablement vifs et rapides, le roux évita la mauvaise racine d'un geste habile...

Et se prit un arbre en pleine figure.

– Raaaah, qui est l'imbécile qui a planté des arbres dans une forêt ? Pourquoi des arbres ? C'est mignon les fleurs, pourquoi pas des forêts de fleurs ? Ou de cailloux ?

Hagrid le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Il voulut dire quelque chose, sembla se raviser, puis sortit un simple :

– C'est normal avec les Weasley...

Une phrase simple, sujet-verbe-complément, mais qui arriva à chambouler entièrement l'esprit de Charly.

– LES Weasley ? Vous avez connu mes parents à Poudlard ?

– Évidemment. Je m'en rappelle même bien ! Des élèves aussi turbulents, ça marque la cervelle.

– Vraiment ? Demanda Charly, avide de tout renseignements. Arthur Weasley était un fauteur de trouble ?

– Un peu qu'oui, mon p'tit gars ! Avec sa bande de Gryffondors, il harcelait ta pauvre mère. Il était fou d'elle, mais elle s'en amusait. Elle le trouvait trop lâche pour un Gryffon.

– Comment ils ont s'en venus à se marier, alors ?

– C'était un soir, je crois. Tout le monde mangeait mais il n'y avait pas Arthur. Bof, c'était habituel, il sautait souvent les repas. Bref, il a passé les Portes de la Grande Salle et s'est planté en plein milieu. Et là, il a dit un truc du genre « _Je suis peut-être pas courageux, je suis peut-être pas un vrai Gryffon, mais j'assume mes actes. Alors, oui,_ _ **j'ai fais pipi au lit jusqu'à mes huit ans,**_ _j'ai eu un Troll en Potion à mes BUSES, j'ai même danser sur_ Spider _en caleçon avec un chapeau melon rose fluo sur la tête ! Et le pire, c'est que j'étais même pas saoul ! Mais_ _l'acte que j'assume le plus, c'est d'être tombé amoureux de la plus jolie femme, de la plus courageuse, de la plus intelligente. Alors, maintenant que je ne suis plus tout à fait un lâche, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi, Molly ? »_ Et ta mère à répondu oui, tout simplement. On en a parlé pendant des jours et ils sont restés ensembles, c'est tout.

Charly resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas du tout imaginé cet événement comme ça. Il aurait plus pensé à... En fait, il n'y avait jamais réellement pensé. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard, voilà tout, il n'avait jamais cherché plus loin. En fait, il ne connaissait absolument rien de la vie passée de ses parents, se rendit compte Charly.

– Et les Prewetts ? Ils étaient comment ?

– Fabian et Gideon ? De grands farceurs. T'as jamais cherché à savoir pour quoi les jumeaux faisaient tant de bêtises ? Heureusement qu'ils ne se sont pas connus, sinon la fin du monde serait arrivé plus vite que prévu, plaisanta Hagrid.

Les jumeaux étaient entrés à Poudlard cette année et collectaient déjà les heures de colle. Leur dernière trouvaille était d'enchanter les armures pour qu'elles chantent dès que quelqu'un passait à côté d'eux.

– Ils étaient pires que les jumeaux ?

– Ils étaient plus méchants, un peu comme les Maraudeurs. Leurs blagues étaient réservés aux gens qu'ils aimaient pas, comme les Serpentards. Mais au fond, ils étaient gentils, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Le professeur Dumbledore leur faisait entièrement confiance.

– Comment sont-ils morts ? Demanda Charly, empli d'une curiosité morbide.

– Ces saletés de Mangemorts, comme d'habitude... Mais ils leur ont donné du fil à retordre, les deux p'tits Prewetts ! Ils s'y sont mis à cinq pour les avoir. Cinq ! Ils sont vraiment morts en héros... Ils en avaient p'têtre pas le physique, mais ils étaient redoutables ! Molly aussi d'ailleurs ! Ne mets jamais ta mère réellement en colère, tes tympans n'y survivraient pas, confia le géant.

Charly se tut, stockant ces souvenirs précieux dans sa mémoire. Sa mère ne lui parlait jamais de ses oncles et personne d'autre ne les connaissait réellement. Quelque chose le fit tiquer.

– Qui étaient les Maraudeurs ? J'en ai déjà entendu parler je crois, demanda Charly en fronçant les sourcils dans un vain effort pour retrouver ses souvenirs.

– Les Maraudeurs, soupira Hagrid. C'étaient quatre garçons qui étaient très proches. Ils ont vécu beaucoup de choses sûrement plus que tu n'en vivras de toute ta vie. Et pourtant ils se sont éteints si tôt... Ils sont sortis de Poudlard en pleine guerre et ils ont tous rejoints l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais il y en a un, Sirius Black, qui a trahi les autres. Ils les envoyé à la mort, et finit ses jours à Azkaban en ce moment, gronda le géant.

– Sirius Black, fit Charly, pensif. Je le connais lui-aussi...

Cette fois, sa mémoire ne lui fit pas défaut.

– C'est celui qui a tué James Potter, le père d'Harry Potter, non ? S'écria le roux dans un sursaut de lucidité.

– Il a aussi tué Peter Pettigrew et Lily Potter-Evans. Un vrai fumier.

Charly se souvint de tous les détails de cette sordide histoire. Sirius Black avait trahi ses meilleurs amis en les livrant à Voldemort. Le roux ne comprenait même pas comment on pouvait trahir son meilleur ami. Lui, en tout cas, ne pourrait jamais faire du mal à Nymphadora. Ce n'était pas pensable.

Secouant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'Hagrid venait de cueillir les fleurs pour lesquelles ils étaient ici. A vrai dire, ils étaient tellement plongés dans la conversation que Charly avait complètement oublié le but premier de l'expédition. Le retour jusqu'au château se fit dans un silence presque religieux. D'un coup, la Forêt s'était obscurcie, le brouillard s'était épaissis et ils n'y voyaient pas plus loin que leur nez. Après trois collisions avec des arbres et beaucoup de râlements de la part du Weasley, ils arrivèrent enfin au château.

En voyant les lumières le château, Charly s'imagina que les Maraudeurs, les Prewetts et ses parents s'étaient sûrement tenus ici eux aussi, observant leur demeure, celle qui les protégeaient du monde réel et si brutal. Une bulle d'apaisement, de sérénité, dans la douleur, la violence qui traversaient le monde de part et d'autre. Un voile d'illusion, aussi.

– Hagrid ?

– Hmm, s'enquit le géant, en train de ranger les plantes.

– Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Je n'avais jamais fait vraiment attention à ma famille. Maintenant... Juste merci.

– De rien p'tit gars, sourit Hagrid.

Alors qu'il courait vers le château, pressé de retrouver la chaleur de son dortoir et de sa salle commune, Charly réfléchit un peu à tout. En arrivant devant la Grande Salle, il surprit Nymphadora, plongée dans un livre. Elle l'attendait, comme tous les soirs lorsqu'il rentrait tard. Elle l'écoutait quand il avait des problèmes. Elle l'avait réconforté quand il avait appris sa stérilité. Elle l'avait toujours accompagné dans ses délires les plus fous, dans ses blagues les plus délirantes. Elle avait toujours été là, depuis la deuxième année, depuis ce pari si énorme.

– Nymph ?

– Tu es rentré ! Je commençais à en avoir marre d'attendre, j'allais rentrer.

Non, elle mentait. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Quitte à passer une nuit blanche, elle l'aurait attendu jusqu'au bout.

– Promet-moi que jamais on ne se fera du mal. Promet-moi qu'on ne se trahiras jamais. Qu'on restera toujours amis. Qu'on mourra ensemble, après avoir passé notre vieillesse à critiquer les jeunes. Promet-le-moi.

Elle ne posa pas de questions. Elle avait l'habitude. Alors elle sourit, un sourire qui fit chaud au cœur de Charly. Il grava chaque trait dans sa mémoire, pour se rappeler à jamais de Nymphadora Tonks, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. S'il ne devait garder qu'un seul souvenir, ce serait celui-là.

– Je te le promets.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Des années plus tard, bien après la guerre, assis devant la tombe de Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Charly repensa à cette promesse. Elle ne l'avait pas respectée. Son amour pour Remus avait été plus fort que tout. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Sa dernière volonté en était la preuve. Car elle lui avait redonné une raison de vivre, après la mort de son frère et de sa meilleure amie. Une raison qui supplantait toutes les autres. Elle lui avait offert l'impensable, l'impossible. Elle lui avait offert son rêve le plus fou, servi sur un plateau d'argent. Ou plutôt sur un parchemin, dans son cas.

– Papa, tu viens ? Demanda un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, ses cheveux bleus en pétard, ses yeux dorés posés sur la gerbe de fleurs sur la tombe.

Charly se leva, un sourire aux lèvres.

– J'arrive, Teddy.

* * *

 _Nous espérons que ce texte vous à plut. Pour lire les autres réponses aux prompts disponibles rendez-vous sur notre profil ou sur notre page Facebook : Les Prompts de Poudlard._


End file.
